Talk:Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher/Archive 1
Did this character dance with Alastor Moody at the Yule Ball if so it is Aurora Sinistra --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 12:06, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Well no she didn't, but in the movie "Moody" sat on a chair tapping his foot and doesn't dance throughout the Yule Ball. So that can't be used really as evidence anyway. Patr0nus 13:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Can someone identify the actress? -- [[User talk:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:04, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Natalie Hallam had an uncredited role in GoF as "Wizard Teacher" according to IMDB. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 10:24, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I was just on IMDb and according to Natalie's page on there, in GoF she is "uncredited Professor Sinastra", in OotP she is simply "uncredited wizard teacher", in Hallows part one she is "uncredited muggle", and in Hallows part two she is "uncredited death eater". She is not credited or "uncredited" at all for Half blood prince. Also out of all the pictures on this article only the one from GoF remotely resembles the actor, the other pictures look like a dark skinned woman and Natalie is clearly paler in her IMDb photos. --BachLynn23 16:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I am wondering if we can trust IMDb when everyone can edit it like in Wikipedia. First we here from a lego minifigure of a coloured witch with yellow robes that should be Aurora Sinistra. This minifigure resembles the coloured witch we now use for Prof. Sinistra. Then the one and only time in GoF Natalie Hallam is credited as Prof. Sinistra. In the other films no mention which teacher she is. So what can we assume is true? Harry granger 17:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I was just thinking that some of these pictures look like another woman, her face is different especially the nose, It's getting confusing, should we move the GOF teacher stuff to Professor Sinastras article and leave this page for the darker skined woman? 16:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I take back what i just said, having a look through the DVD, it seems it is the same person, but certain lighting makes her skin darker, I’m pretty sure she isn't the woman in the library in Half blood prince. that seems like another actress as a stand in / recast of Irma Pince. as I said, natalie Hallam not plays that woman. She plays a witch who appears in the platform nine and three in OTTP . You can visit the twitter of Hallam to view. And yes, the woman of GOF and HBP are the same person.Pol 871 17:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Professors If we already have an article for this Unidentified female teacher, shouldn't we make articles for all of them? In the Philosopher's Stone film alone there are over ten unidentified teachers seen at the staff table. --Parodist 23:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Well there must be hundreds of unidentified characters throughout the films -Smonocco 13:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::But she is the only one to appear in 3 films, others are only in 1. :::But, nevertheless, their existance is still just as canon. The Unidentifed Healer in the Hospital wing managed to get their own article and they were only in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film). --Parodist 19:07, September 5, 2009 (UTC) She is Aurora Sinistra I think it is very possible to be Sinistra: she is the only teacher at Hogwarts named in the books that participates in the Yule Ball (a part of McGonagall and Sprout), and is also the only "extra" which we know certainty that teaches at Hogwarts. No other extra to appear at the Yule Ball and we know with certainty who is a professor at Hogwarts.Pol 871 17:10, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I would love it if we could prove she is Aurora Sinistra, but I'm not sure if her attending the Yule Ball is enough evidence. We don't really know much about Aurora in the fifth and sixth books, but if no-one objects, I think it is extremely possible she is Aurora and the two articles could be merged --Joeworthy 21:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::There is no canonical evidence (that I know of, of course) to support the claim this teacher is Sinistra. Therefore, merging would be innapropriate. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:46, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I would also say that the writing in bold is good enough evidence: ::::In the books, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout and Aurelia Sinistra are the only female teachers said to be at the Yule Ball. In the film, McGonagall appears, so this teacher must be either Sprout or Sinistra. It is unlikely that she is a temporary stand-in for Sprout, so she must be Sinistra. :::::Butterfly the rabbit 12:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Then, we should consider Sinistra?Pol 871 17:10, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have to get it another speculation.In 1995, she sat next to Sybill Trelawney, professor Divination. divination and astronomy are two related subjects in hogwarts i always talked about the relationship between the two professors.It is therefore possible that Aurora and Sybill sit together.Pol 871 18:31, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::They're the only ones mentioned to attend, not the only ones stated to have attended. There's a difference. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Sinistra or Not Couldn't we vote on merging the articles or something? Butterfly the rabbit 14:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm agree to make a votation.I vote to merging the two articles.Pol 871 17:09, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I also agree it would be an excellent idea to merge the articles. Count me in! Joeworthy 18:00, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I vote for the merge.--Rodolphus 09:24, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You cannot add 2 and 2 to make 5. There is no canocial proof that this women is Sinistra. Please stop jumping the gun. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 16:30, May 14, 2010 (UTC) What about this image? It shows her with Barty I think and if its from the Yule ball, it should confirm that she is Sinistra.--Rodolphus 16:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It shows him standing behind her, not dancing with her. In the film he doesn't dance at all, he just sits on his own drinking polyjuice potion. There is no basis whatsoever for merging the two articles. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 16:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Identity of teacher Since Vector, Sinistra, and Burbage are confirmed to be played by different actresses, by process of elimination that would mean this would be Bathsheba Babbling. I know we cannot consider this official confirmation, as she could simply be a recasting of Vector, Sinistra, or Burbage, but I'd thought I'd point it out, since Babbling is the only teacher, during Harry's stay that is book canon, who does not have a picture. (spare Binns, but he, at least in ghost form, has not appeared in the movies, and Kettleburn, but there are too many men who could be him). Of course, maybe if we are lucky we will get a bonus character in Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 which will look like her, and then we will know who she is. CoolDudeAl 05:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes.But,in year 4, no sign of this teacher? She apparead in GOF.Pol 871 08:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Claiming she is Babbling is speculation. She could be a number of other teachers (Art, Muggle Art, Ghoul Studies, Muggle Music, a different film-only subject, a recasting of Burbage/Vector/Sinistra, etc.). As far as I know, no character like this teacher appears in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 09:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : :No doubt it is speculation. I think it would be nice to have all the materials of hogwarts and the unidentified teachers.I don't think they match.Pol 871 09:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) She "is" Irma Pince....? last night I seen again HBP and I was pleasantly surprised .... this woman controling the library when Harry and Hermione talk about Romilda!Pol 871 14:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Several other adults are seen roaming the library in that scene, including a white-haired male. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes,i know..No in any way we can say that she is Irma, but it would be interesting to have a mention of it in BTS.Pol 871 15:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Pince is not a teacher. and Hallam was credited as such on the Imdb. Isn´t it possible, she was just searching for information, like Hagrid did in PS? Can you upload an image?--Rodolphus 15:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :That's much more likely. As I recall, the female teacher walks through one of the library's aisles with a stack of books following her. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but IBM is not a trusted site,because we can edit the information(look the information about richard cubison and antonin dolohov) and is obviously that Hallam not played that woman.She looks very different in the movie. And no, she not find information at the library.She was clearly controlling the library.I try to upload an image later.Pol 871 15:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) no, she does not walk with any books.she only is seen walking around the corridors, watching. :She is clearly checking out books. And even if she was not, teachers are allowed in the Library. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) It may be true and it may not be true, but it could be mentioned on the BTS on the Unidentified female Hogwarts teacher's page as Pol 871 suggested earlier. The-Free-House-Elf 15:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) moved the article have been moved, because is not confirmed that she as a teacher.Pol 871 09:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Death Eater Should we consider the death eater in DH part 2 the same character? I think we should, although it's speculation it makes sense that one or two of the non-order staff members would be voldemort's followers. Also there is nothing to contradict that this teacher is loyal to voldemort, she's always seen with long sleeve covering the dark mark.Emrabt 14:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) yet she can not be unknown to a teacher, there are such as Aurora Sinistra and Septima Vector, it is can anyone of them? What are you talking about, I don't think she is a Death Eater, why are you saying that? The-Free-House-Elf 21:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :I also don't see why she would be a death eater, although nothing specific to my knowledge in any of the books says there aren't any other death eaters working on staff besides snape 1-6 and the carrows in 7, being that this character first appeared in movie 4 when Voldemort came back to power, it also does not explain why she wouldn't have gone to the graveyard once his mark was pressed. It seems like quite a stretch to say that she was a death eater simply because she is yet to be identified and wears long sleeves. MacGonagall is generally seen with long sleeves also, in fact a lot of the teachers are. --BachLynn23 21:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : I didn’t explain myself very clearly The-Free-House-Elf, Natalie Hallam the actress who plays this teacher, plays a death eater in Deathly hallows, I was asking weather that death eater should be considered a separate character, or the same character as there’s nothing to contradict the fact it’s the same person.Emrabt 06:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Natalie Hallam played another character, no this whitch.Pol 871 07:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :See above response to the beginning of the page, also, Natalie is only credited (or "uncredited" as IMDb states) with being a death eater in Hallows part 2, in part 1 she is "uncredited" as a muggle. --BachLynn23 16:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC)